


Saving Tony Stark

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Defensive Steve Rogers, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark is a Twink, Tony has anxiety, Twink Tony - Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 🍑🎉🍾🍹🇺🇸❤️🍑👨❤️💋👨(an emoji translation. please view this on a device that supports a variety of emojis)





	Saving Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbaddonsLittleWItch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/gifts).
  * A translation of [Saving Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378645) by [AbaddonsLittleWItch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch). 



> For reference:
> 
> 🇺🇸=Steve  
> 🍑=Tony  
> 💰=Howard
> 
> (if your browser doesn't support the steve emoji, it's supposed to be an american flag.)

1⃣ 🇺🇸 🆘 🍑 👶

🍑 🔥 ❗ 🔥 🔥

🇺🇸 😱 🙅 🎁 💝 🛡 ❗

😠 💰 🇺🇸 🙄

-

❓ 🍑 🔈 🎵 ☎

🍑 😵 😵 🏠

👩 💃 💋 🍑 🍑

❗ 🇺🇸 😦

🍑 💓 💓 🇺🇸

🍑 💫 😵 🤢 🤢

🇺🇸 😞 😟 ❤ 🍑

-

🌇 😪 🍑 🤢

🇺🇸 😟 🍑

🌞 💧 💧 🕛

🇺🇸 😟

🍑 💓 😍

💬 💰 😠 😠

🍑 😱 🇺🇸 🚶 💓

🍑 💔 💰 🚫

🍑 😢 😭

💰 😞 😠 😒

🍑 😶

💰 😠 😡

🍑 😨 😨

🇺🇸 😟 🆘 🍑

🍑 😭 😢

🇺🇸 💗 💗 🍑

🇺🇸 🛡

🍑 🛡 ☮ 🛏


End file.
